


A Little Girl's Dream

by Yonkyu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castles, Coloring, Dreams, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonkyu/pseuds/Yonkyu
Summary: Young Mary makes a picture that she hopes comes true in the future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For DEW at spn_pretzel.

Five-year-old Mary was coloring at the kitchen table. Her tongue was sticking out in concentration as she worked on her picture. 

She made a large, golden castle right down the middle of the page, bordered with pink and purple flowers to add some color. On the right side would be an over large, oak tree to help protect her home from the sun and monsters. The monsters scared her and she wanted something big to protect her house, well castle.

Mary drew herself, standing in front of her home, holding a bunch of pink and purple flowers, wearing a smile on her face. Then she made a boy, holding her hand, wearing a matching smile but with dimples.

She stopped what she was doing to look around the house until her eyes landed on a family photo on the mantle of the fireplace. It was a picture of her with her family, that’s what she wanted to make, but her own family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to spiralicious for the beta and support at writing this short drabble.


End file.
